puffruffschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffRuff School: The Movie/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 1998 film, PuffRuff School: The Movie. Script Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) Text: TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents Text: in association with COLUMBIA PICTURES Text: a TJSWORLD2011 ENTERTAINMENT production (We see Andrew and Kirby in a blue room with a camera interface being seen, which the camera is apparently recording) Kirby: Okay, so everything's checked.. Andrew: Kirby... Kirby: Oh, is--is it running? Andrew: Yeah. Kirby: Okay, let's start. Andrew: Sure...(clears throat) Attention, all the folks at your theaters. We are here to tell you that the following movie will contain some music that may not be appreciated while watching. Anyway...we're going to start the movie...with a countdown! (The number 10 appears on the left of the screen) Kirby: Oh, a countdown! Can I start it? Andrew: Sure. Actually, we can both do it. Okay. Here we go! Kirby and Andrew: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! Kirby: Wait...I gotta go see if my popcorn's ready. Andrew: No, don't. Kirby: Why?! Andrew: This is why. (Fades to white, and then the show's logo gets assembled by MJ, Kirby and Pyro, followed by them walking away, then Andrew bringing in the big words "THE MOVIE" in black under it. He walks away, and the scene fades out.) Part 2: First Day of School (Fades into the blue sky, then we pan across the San Fransisco skyline until we reach a small neighborhood which has MJ's house, and zooms into her room through a window.) (MJ wakes up in her night clothes on her bed) MJ: (looks at the clock on her nightstand, which says 8:04 AM) *gasps* 8:04?! I'm supposed to be at school at 8:00! (Screen cuts to MJ going downstairs with her clothes on) (MJ is shown taking a Pop-Tart toaster pastry out of the toaster in the kitchen and is shown running past her Mom later) MJ (running): Mom, I gotta go, bye! Ms. Williams: Okay, MJ, have a good-- (Shows the front door for a second then goes back to Ms. Williams) Ms. Williams: ...day. (Shows MJ about to get on the school bus) MJ: Wait, why is the school bus here when it's 8:04 in the morning? Oh well. (Gets on the bus) (The bus drives off and its exhaust covers the screen) (Fades to the entrance of PuffRuff Middle School and then the bus arrives, and the camera zooms in on it) MJ: (opens the bus door and sees that the school site is empty) Huh. No one's here. I must be early. (Kirby gets out of the bus via back emergency exit and walks to MJ's side) Kirby: Yeah, I agree. MJ: AAH! Kirby, why would you sneak up on me like that? You scared me! Kirby: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, MJ. What are you doing here so early? MJ: I don't know. My mom must have reset my clock again so I would be on time. Kirby: That's what she did last year, too, you know. MJ: Yeah, I know. I have to start being prepared at the beginning of each school year for that stuff. What are you doing so early? Kirby: I came out of the emergency exit, and my father always wants me to be on time for school. MJ: (sees that other school buses are coming) Oh, here come the others. Let's go inside. (They walk away) Part 3: Bad News (Fades to a montage of MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew in their usual activities of the day until the montage stops at them getting out of Social Studies, the last class) MJ: Well, that was a great first day. Pyro: And nothing about it was bad. Andrew: Hey, don't say things like that! Pyro: Why? (Mrs. Deborah's voice is heard over the loudspeaker) Mrs. Deborah: MJ Williams, Kirby Anon-Docriente, Pyro Randis and Andrew Hefgand, please report to my office. Andrew: That's why. (Cuts to MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew entering Mrs. Deborah's office) Mrs. Deborah: Hey, guys. MJ: Why are we here? Are we in trouble? Mrs. Deborah: Not at all. I have some news to tell you. Andrew: What is it? Mrs. Deborah: Well, we're merging. Kirby: Merging? With who? Pyro: And don't worry about it when you say it, because we can handle anything. Mrs. Deborah: Okay then...we're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew: WHAT?! MJ: Principal Deborah, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? Mrs. Deborah: Well, you said you could handle anything. Kirby: That was before we got the news!! Mrs. Deborah: *sighs* Anyway, I'm merging the school with another school because the district needs me to start making a lot more money, and this is a perfect way to accomplish doing so. Pyro: But why can't you just open a lemonade stand or something? That'll make money too! Mrs. Deborah: Because that would only get the district an amount of money somewhere around twenty dollars, and I need that salary to be somewhere around...fifty a month. Pyro: Well, in that case how about you open up a lemonade restaurant? We'll call it "PuffRuff Lemona-- MJ: Pyro, not the time. (bell rings) Mrs. Deborah: Oh, you four better get moving, it's time for you to go home. MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew (unemphatically): Bye, Principal Deborah. (Cuts to MJ's house in the evening) MJ: (is heard offscreen when the house is shown) Man, what a bummer. (Cuts to her and Kirby in the house) Can you believe that Mrs. Deborah is even doing that? (sits on the couch) Kirby: I'm sorry, MJ. But, why are you even worried about this so much? I thought about it a while ago, and I'm pretty sure it may be no trouble at all. MJ: I don't think so. Kirby: Why do you say that? MJ: Hello? Have you seen the guys there? Kirby: No. MJ: Well, let me tell you about it. Or at least what I've heard about it. Kirby: In that case, what do you know? MJ: Well, I've heard that they have an execution room...and anything that could be harmful to students. Because, it's Rogue! It's in the name! Kirby: No, that can't be true. Those have to be rumors. Besides, the teachers there would have to be crazier than another teacher with the idea of a pizza mixed with orange juice. MJ: Well, some teachers think it's cool. (Kirby gives her an unimpressed look) MJ: ...I'm guessing. I don't know any teachers who really do. Kirby: ...Merging's on tuesday, by the wa-- MJ: I know that. Part 4: Rogue Arrives (Cuts to the outside of PuffRuff Middle School with subtitle text reading "Tuesday" on the bottom) (Shows all of the students seated by a blue carpet aligned by red ropes, which some people holding cameras are behind waiting for Rogue to arrive) MJ: The Rogue students should be here any minute... (Pyro runs in) Pyro: Hey, guys! Guess what! Kirby: What? Pyro: I'm starting a school newspaper, and it's called "The PuffRuffRogue Tribune". I'll be writing special events happening around the school starting today. Here's the first issue. (hands MJ, Kirby and Pyro each a copy) (Shows MJ's hands holding her copy of the newspaper) MJ (reading): The PuffRuffRogue Tribune: First Issue, August 27th. Rogue arrives and helps the first school merging in California become a reality. Today is the day that Rogue Junior High Academy will merge with PuffRuff Middle School and make history, because what will happen today will be the result of the plan to create the first school merger in California School District 167. Kirby: Interesting. (We see that a black-colored bus has arrived at the school, which is Rogue's) Andrew: Guys! They're here! MJ: This had better be good... (Some students start getting out of the bus, and then into the school. The adults behind the red ropes start taking pictures of them. Among the first few students to walk in are Anna McBeth, a girl with mixed black and blue hair, John "Anglerfish" Angler, a boy with spiky black hair, one orange-haired girl, and an unnamed boy with a dark blue cap on.) (Anna stops and turns to her classmates) Anna: Watch and learn, guys. (Anna poses real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Anna (slowly): Nailed it. (MJ gives her a dissapointed look, but Anna isn't paying attention to her) (After more kids come in, Rogue's principal and so-called executioner, Mr. Gaugh comes to a podium at the end of the carpet) Mr. Gaugh: Ahem. Calm down, please...(the adults don't listen to him)...Hey! I got tacos in the bus! (the adults calm down) Thank you. My name is James Gaugh, and I am the principal and so-called executioner of Rogue Junior High Academy. Firstly, I am very happy that you all have come here today for us to dedicate the re-opening of PuffRuff Middle School as PuffRuffRogue Middle School. Now, for the dedication, I and Mrs. Deborah, principal of PuffRuff School will cut this red ribbon...with a knife. MJ (whispering): Now is there any possibility that he's dangerous? (Mr. Gaugh walks over to the red ribbon, where Principal Deborah is holding his knife) Mr. Gaugh: Let's count down. Ten...nine...eight and a half...eight and three quarters...(silence for a second) Haha, just kidding! Three, two, one!! (He cuts the ribbon and the adults cheer) (Cuts to the playground outside with subtitle text on the bottom of the screen reading "Later") (Shows MJ, Kirby and Pyro leaning against the school's wall outside) Pyro: So, Rogue's here now. What do you guys think? Kirby: It's not that bad. MJ: Kirby, I believe what you should be saying is that it's not that bad so far. Kirby: "So far"? What do you mean? MJ: Well, I am sure that Rogue looks evil enough to be planning something. It could be a terrorist attack, a bomb, who knows? Pyro: ...I am saying this with all due respect, MJ, but no one knows. MJ: That's what I figured. Kirby: Hey, aren't all the 7th grade students supposed to be outside for recess? MJ: I think they're all here, but I don't think all of them are here. Let's go check if they're inside. (Cuts to the school's gym, where Anna and John are playing tennis, and a radio is playing "You're The Best" by Joe Eposito. Anna hits a tennis ball at the wall, and it bounces onto the floor.) Anna: Man, this gym is so small. John: I'll say it is. The ceiling is kinda low. (MJ and Kirby come into the gym) MJ: Hey, look, it's those kids from the merging ceremony. (to Anna) Excuse me! (Anna stops playing tennis) Anna: Sorry, John, I gotta take this. (Anna runs over to MJ) MJ: Hi, as long as we're here right now, my name is Emmy Jay, but I like to be called MJ. (She holds out her hand so they can shake hands) It's sorta nice to have you he--(Anna slaps her hand away from her) Anna: Sorry, I don't do handshakes. MJ: Oh, okay. What's your name? Anna: The name's Anna McBeth. I'm one of Rogue's star students. Who's your friend here? Kirby: My name is Kirby Anon-Docriente. Say, who's your ''friend, Anna? Anna: Oh, that's my classmate John Angler. Most of the kids call him "Anglerfish" because of his last name, but I don't. Because he's...well, my friend. MJ: What are you doing not outside? Anna: It's too hot, so me and John figured we'd stay in here in the gym, you know, with the air conditioning. MJ: Can we meet John? I want to ask him and you something. Anna: Sure. John, come over here. (John comes over) John: What? Anna: MJ here wants to ask you something. MJ: Okay, here goes...what kind of threat are you planning? John: Threat? ...What are you talking about? Anna: Why would we be planning a threat? MJ: Look at you. Don't you look like you're pretty evil? (Anna and John walk over to the mirror) Anna: Yeah...it does. John: Agreed. Anna: (looks at watch) You know, we should get back to the playground. Recess is almost over and we don't wanna get punished on our first day for sneaking out. John: Good point. (Cuts to Pyro in the stands) Pyro: Boo, boo, I say! MJ: Pyro, you can go now. Pyro: Oh, really? Thanks! (He runs off) Kirby: ...You know, MJ, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. MJ: Nobody really says that anymore, Kirby. Kirby: I know, just saying. Part 5: Our First Day with Rogue (Cuts to MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew in Mr. Hanes' room waiting for class to begin) Andrew: So, what did you guys think of the ceremony? MJ and Kirby: Eh. Mr. Hanes: (comes in) Hello, everyone. Did you enjoy the ceremony? All of the students: No... Mr. Hanes: Whatever. What do you think of the Rogue kids? Are they nice? All of the students: Ugh... Mr. Hanes: I'll take that as a no...(Starts thinking for a second)...so, what do you want me to do about it? (MJ raises her hand) Mr. Hanes: Yes, MJ? MJ: (walks up to him) Mr. Hanes...let's talk about this in private. (They go outside the classroom) Tell them to cancel whatever kind of evil plans they have. Mr. Hanes: Evil plans? Where did you get that from? MJ: Hello? Have you seen them? (points to Anna and John with one of their teachers, who are across the hallway) Mr. Hanes: Fine. I'll talk to them. (walks over to them) Hello, Anna and John-- Anna: Great. It's Mr. Hanes. What do YOU want? Mr. Hanes: Well, MJ wanted me to tell you-- Anna: Ugh...her again? John: What did she want you to tell us? Mr. Hanes: That she need to know what kind of...how do I put it...cruel intentions you have. Anna: What? The only kind of "cruel intentions" I have are that my DVD player's broken and I plan on throwing it away. John: Mr. Hanes, don't tell us anything that MJ says..except when it's important. MJ (from across the hall): It IS important! Mr. Hanes (to MJ): SHHH! MJ: Hey, just saying! Mr. Hanes (to Anna and John): So I can trust you both? Anna and John: Yes. Mr. Hanes: Good. (walks back to MJ) There. Happy now? MJ: Almost. Mr. Hanes: What? Why? MJ: I'm not giving up until this case is solved...basically me and my friends are gonna find out if they have any plans at all. (walks behind the classroom door) I need answers..AND I WON'T STOP 'TIL I GET 'EM! (closes door for a second and opens it again) Sorry, I forgot to let you in. (Her and Mr. Hanes go back inside the classroom) Part 6: The Plan (Shows another PuffRuffRogue Tribune newspaper falling on Ms. Jay's coffee table) Andrew (offscreen, reading): MJ persists; She thinks Mr. Hanes can't get enough out of Rogue. MJ recently had Mr. Hanes go out for himself on Tuesday to find out if Rogue students Anna and John are planning anything suspicious, but they said no, yet MJ said she's not quitting until she finds out for real. She will be staging a meeting with her friends, including myself, Pyro, about whatever plan she has on Thursday at her house. (Cuts to Andrew and Pyro at the coffee table) Andrew: (stops reading) You saw what happened, Pyro? Pyro: Yep. Saw the whole thing. Andrew: Wait, you didn't sell this to any of the kids at home, did you? Pyro: No...at least not yet. Andrew: Well, don't. Because the staff will find out about it, and we'll get busted. Pyro: Alright, I'll stamp this as a private issue. (Shows a stamp marking the newspaper as a "PRIVATE ISSUE") (It is revealed that MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew are in her house's living room) (Shows that MJ and Kirby are standing in front of a whiteboard in front of the TV) MJ: I've called all of you here to be informed about my plan to blow Rogue's cover. (gets out a marker) So...(draws a clock saying 9:05) our plan will commence at 9:05, during our break in Homeroom. (starts drawing stick figures resembling her, Kirby and Pyro) During that time...(draws Andrew and Mr. Hanes) Andrew, you'll stall Mr. Hanes, while me, Kirby and Pyro will sneak over to Mr. Madsa's room, where Anna and John will be taking social studies. (draws Anna and John in Mr. Madsa's classroom) We will suprise attack them...(draws a gun in Anna's hand, as if she would be planning a terrorist attack) their plan will be discovered, and BAM! Rogue is gone. You're welcome. Andrew: Won't Mr. Hanes punish us for doing it? MJ: No, because Rogue WILL have a secret plan, and we're gonna find out. Part 7: Target Acquired? (Cuts to PuffRuff Middle School in the morning with subtitle text on the bottom of the screen reading "Wednesday". The bell rings.) (Shows MJ, Kirby and Pyro walking out of Mr. Hanes' classroom) MJ: Alright, guys this is it. Just follow my lead. (They walk over to Mr. Madsa's door) Kirby: (stops walking) No... MJ: Ugh, what?! Kirby: I can't do this. Pyro: Me neither. MJ: Why not? Kirby: They can't be planning something that crazy. Pyro: Yeah, maybe you're just exaggerating. MJ: I am NOT. Look, they may be acting normal, but listen, boys. We are going to suprise attack them one way or another! Kirby and Pyro: Fine. MJ: Okay, on the count of 3...3, 2, 1!!! (they all run through the door) MJ, Kirby and Pyro: Wha--? (Shows Anna, John and some other Rogue students in Mr. Madsa's room doing nothing) John: Huh?! Mr. Madsa: Uh...Hi. This isn't what it looks like. MJ: Really? Because it looks like you're just acting nice and trying to hide something. Kirby: No it doesn't. I know, just trying to buy us some time. Anna: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!! ''' Pyro: Look, Anna's gone mad! Anna: NOT HER AGAIN!!! NOT! HER! AGAIN! This guy is so stupid!!! MJ: Now who's being stupid? MJ (to Kirby): I'm not stupid, she is. Mr. Madsa: (looks at Anna then looks at MJ, Kirby and Pyro) Yeah...you should run. (MJ, Kirby and Pyro stand for a second and run off, but they run into Mr. Hanes, who looks at them with dissapproval.) Part 8: Detention (Cuts to MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew in detention, and the sound of a jail cell being locked is heard) Pyro: This is getting REALLY annoying, MJ. Andrew: This is your fault. MJ: I'm sorry. They just dress so...menacingly. (Mr. Hanes walks in) Mr. Hanes: So, I trust you know why you're all here? MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew: Yes... Mr. Hanes: I'm sure you all know not to attack other students. MJ: I'm sorry, Mr. Hanes. Kirby: Hey, don't forget us. MJ: I know. Mr. Hanes: You just can't do that! It's just rude. MJ: Do you think I don't know that? Mr. Hanes: Yes. That's why I'm asking. Now, stay here for the last 10 minutes. I'll be back. (walks out of the classroom) Kirby: Why are you even so obsessed about this, MJ? MJ: I don't know. It's just that they look and dress so...evilly. It just occurs to me that they could be evil just because of how they look. Kirby: See, this is why you shouldn't judge a book by--(MJ looks at him with dissaproval) ...Never mind. Pyro: *sighs* This is Moby Dick all over again... Andrew: ...You read that book? Pyro: No, I read the comic book version, and it wasn't very good. Part 9: Shocker (Shows Kirby's house in the morning with subtitle text reading "Thursday" and then cuts to Kirby on his bed) (Doorbell is heard) Ms. Docriente (from downstairs): Kirby, MJ's here! Kirby: (runs downstairs) Coming! (Kirby opens the door) Kirby: Hey, MJ. What are you doing here? MJ: My mom made me come. She said I needed to spend sometime with someone instead of just sitting around. (MJ and Kirby start walking upstairs to the hallway) MJ: By the way, I'm sorry I got you and the others in detention, Kirby. Kirby: It's okay. It was only one day in detention, anyway. Wait, there was a paper outside, and I forgot to pick it up. One sec, please. (runs downstairs) MJ: You just read it, I don't want to. (Kirby picks up the paper on his doorstep, which is another copy of The PuffRuffRogue Tribune) (Cuts to Kirby's hands holding the newspaper) Kirby (reading): MJ Lands the Kids in Detention; There was a big misunderstanding yesterday...well, for MJ. Anyway, the four of us, Emmy Jay, Kirby Anon-Docriente, Pyro Randis and Andrew Hefgand landed in detention for interrupting Mr. Madsa's Social Studies class, where Anna McBeth and John Angler were in the middle of class. Rogue students, if you're reading this...well, I have nothing else to say to you. Kirby: (stops reading and puts the paper in one of the cabinets) Hey, MJ, my mom got pizza for lunch, but she just needed to heat it up, and now it's ready. You want to come down? MJ: Sure! (runs downstairs) (Shows MJ and Kirby eating their pizza) MJ: It's great that we don't have school today and tomorrow, right, Kirby? Kirby: Yeah. It's nice that we can take a break from this...you know, scandal. (Cuts to MJ and Kirby walking into Kirby's room after lunch) MJ: Kirbs, I would like to make a vow. A vow that says I will never ever try to assault someone just because of how they look. Because you shouldn't judge a book by its cover...well, nobody says that anymore, but that's my point. Kirby: That's a good idea, MJ. (MJ sits on Kirby's bed) MJ: Just hope something like this never happens again in the future. Kirby: As you wish, MJ. As you wish. (Anna's voice is heard outside) Anna (offscreen): So, we did a good job tricking them, didn't we? (MJ and Kirby hear this, and MJ grabs some binoculars to take a look at Anna and John, who are both outside the backyard on the sidewalk) Kirby: What...? MJ: Is that... Kirby: It can't be... MJ and Kirby: ...It is. (Cuts to the binoculars' point of view showing Anna and John talking to each other) MJ: What are they talking about? Kirby: I don't know... John: Yep. They won't be even expecting what we've got planned for them tomorrow. MJ: Tomorrow? Anna: It'll be so epic... (Anna and John walk away) MJ: Did you hear that??? Kirby: ...Vow broken. MJ: We have to find out whatever they're planning. But first, let's see if they left anything. (takes out the binoculars and sees a peice of paper left on the sidewalk) A-HA! There's some evidence! Kirby: We better go get it. MJ: Hey, I was going to say that! (Cuts to them arriving at the sidewalk) (MJ picks the paper up) Kirby: What is it? MJ: ...It's some sort of map. Kirby: To where? (Cuts to MJ's hands holding the map) MJ (offscreen): I think it's a map to Anna and John's old school. Kirby: What old school? ...Oh. (Cuts back to MJ and Kirby) MJ: Why would they go there? Kirby: I don't know. Maybe they're still using it for some reason. MJ: I don't get it. The old Rogue school's been closed. Kirby: Well, whatever they're using it for, we have to find out. MJ: Alright then. Let's split up. I'll create the plan at my house, you get Pyro and Andrew and bring them there. Kirby: Got it. (They split up, and then run past each other in different directions) Kirby (running): Wrong way. MJ (running): Yep. Part 10: The NEW Plan (Cuts to MJ arriving inside her house and then going upstairs to the closet, and closes the door behind her. She then turns the lights on in the closet, and we see that a wooden table is there. She gets out a marker and paper and sits down at the table.) MJ: Now I just need a plan... (We go through a montage where we see MJ getting tired, then sleeping and finally back at the starting point of the montage, MJ just thinking. During the montage we hear 80s' synthesizer music playing in the background.) MJ: I've got it! I have the perfect plan! (We cut to another montage, this time showing various views of MJ's marker making lines across the paper, MJ having various drinks while working, and finally MJ comes out of the closet with her plan done. During this montage, we hear the music from the first teaser trailer for The Simpsons Movie.) MJ: I did it! Now to present the plan to the others. (Cuts to a view of MJ's house) MJ (offscreen): Thank you for coming. (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in front of a large Post-It board in front of Pyro and Andrew, who are on the couch) MJ: I've called you all here at my house to-- (Pyro starts slurping his drink loudly) MJ: Pyro, do you have to slurp so loudly?! Pyro: (stops) Fine. (slurps quietly) MJ: A little less louder, but okay. Anyway, I have a new plan for me and Kirby to unravel Rogue's plans again, but this time, we're going to their old school, because I found a map that says that they're going there. Pyro: Oh no... Andrew: Here we go again... MJ: Okay, say what you want, but I'm not making it up this time. Andrew: What if you are making it up? (Shows MJ with a dissapointed look on her face) MJ: ...Do I have to explain it to you? Pyro and Andrew: ..No. MJ: Good. Now, here's the plan...(points to a drawing of her and Kirby breaking into a room) Step One: We break in. (Points to a drawing Anna and some other people in a different room) Step Two: We unravel their plans, then they're out of our lives for good. Pyro: Wait, what are we gonna do during all this? MJ: You guys can go for a drive with Mr. Randis. Andrew: Oh, sweet! Pyro, do you think your dad could take us shopping while we're out? Pyro: Sure! What do you say we try that new arcade game while we're out too? Part 11: Infiltrating the Rogue Base (Cuts to MJ's poster of a San Fransisco Giants player with subtitle text reading "Friday", and then pans down to her waking up on her bed) MJ: Today's the day. (Cuts to Kirby waking up on his bed) Kirby: Today's the day. (We see a montage of MJ and Kirby getting in their usual clothes via split screen, and then we see them meeting in front of PuffRuff Middle School) MJ: Do you have the map? Kirby: Yep. Do you have great looks? MJ: Yes. Do I have a sense of humor right now? (Silence) MJ: Kidding. Come on, let's go. (They run off the left side of the screen, and then we see them walk into the street and onto the other side of the road and keep running.) (Cuts to them running towards the old Rogue school, which has the words "WE SUCK" spraypainted onto it, and the main sign for it has panels of wood nailed onto it with the painted words "WE'RE CLOSED. GO AWAY" on it, and another sign to the left saying "GET OUT OF HERE, WE MOVED!". We then cut to MJ and Kirby getting to the entrance doors blocked with wood panels, which MJ rips off.) MJ: Aw man, there's a code panel.. I gotta find out the code...(starts punching random numbers into it) Kirby: Hey, haven't you noticed it's gotten pretty cloudy in the last hour? (Thunder is heard) MJ: Hm. Talk about expected. (continues punching random numbers until a "ding" is heard, meaning that she found the right code) Got it! Let's go. (She opens one of the doors and they go inside) (Cuts to them walking through one of the hallways) Kirby: Wow...Rogue sure knew how to dress back in the day. MJ: I couldn't agree more...there's something I'll never say again about Rogue. (They come to some double doors to the next portion of the hallway which are also blocked by wooden panels. MJ tries to pull them off, but she fails to do so) MJ: Ugh, I can't pull them off! Kirby: Now how are we going to find them? (They see an air duct cover ripped off of an entrance to an air duct nearby) MJ: Umm...thanks, science of decaying. (They go inside it, and then the scene transitions to them coming out of it into a different hallway) MJ: Okay, so now what? Kirby: Hey, what's that? (points to a door marked "TOP SECRET") We should go check it out. MJ: Fine, but we're coming straight back after. (Shows them coming into the room, and they see a box wrapped up and marked "SECRET TOY FOR ASSEMBLY") MJ: "Secret toy for assembly"? Let's try to open it. Maybe we could use it later. (They try to unwrap it for a few seconds and then stop) Kirby: MJ, this is taking too long. MJ: Yeah..you know what, we'll come back later. (They run out of the room and into the hallway) Kirby: So, where do we go now? MJ: Look! (points to a sign by a stairwell saying "TO PRESS BOX") Kirby: "To press box"? What does that mean? MJ: Hmm...press box...it must be to pointing to the auditorium! Hurry! (Cuts to MJ and Kirby opening a door to a room with a neon floor) ??? (offscreen): Hey, you two! (Camera goes to a box near the ceiling with a window showing a kid with a Rogue hat on inside. There are holes as if they were used for lasers near the bottom.) Laser Operator: What are you doing here? Rogue's been closed! MJ: Yeah? And we're trying to get in! What are you gonna do about it? (The Laser Operator presses a button, and a laser fires at MJ's leg. It misses.) Kirby: ...What was that?!! Laser Operator: Law enforcement. (The Laser Operator presses another button, and this time it fires at Kirby's leg, but it misses again. He keeps pressing until some music starts playing. MJ and Kirby keep dodging the lasers, and then they run to the Laser Operator's left side of the room, get out of the room and close the door behind them.) MJ: That was crazy. Kirby: Yeah. Hey, do you think we're almost to the auditorium? (They hear some quiet talking, and then start running through the halls and through another set of double doors until they reach the press box.) MJ (whispering): We've reached the press box. (tries to open the door, but it is locked) ...Locked. We need to go see what's going on from a different place. (They keep running until they reach the opening of an arch and stop there. We then see what they are looking that is in fact not an auditorium, but a conference hall. In it, a majority of the Rogue students are gathered in front of a stage with a pedestal on it. One of the Rogue students, Dan G. steps onto the stage.) Dan: Thank you, thank you. (clears throat) Today, we have gathered to talk about what we want to happen in our lives. Who wants to go first? (points to Anna, who is in the crowd) Anna McBeth, how about you talk about what you want to have accomplished in your life? Anna: Oh, thank you, Dan. Well, what I want is that I do not want anyone trying to find out what I am planning today, especially that reluctant girl MJ...she just won't stop trying to find out about this, won't she? My partner Johnathan Angler and I would like to share why we won't stop until we reach our goal. Johnathan, can you tell us about our goal? (John opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Anna) Anna: You know what, don't. I'll just say it: My plan-- John: YOUR plan? Anna: Yes...anyway, I hope to take revenge on anyone who tries to annoy me to the deep end, and if that keeps happening, hopefully in the process, I'll put a stop to this world. Dan: Thank you, Anna. Okay, everyone, back to your stations. We'll come back to this in a short bit. (All of the students including Dan walk out of the conference hall, and we cut back to MJ and Kirby, who look stunned after hearing this) MJ: Oh my god...we gotta follow Anna.. Kirby: Why? MJ: She just talked her real plan and we have to put a stop to it! Come on, back in the air ducts. (They both run off and we then cut to them pushing off one of the ceiling panels, meaning they are inside the ceiling. They both see that Anna is in a cubicle, which is in what looks like the inside of an office building. Anna looks like she's thinking, meaning that she heard MJ and Kirby knocking off the panel. She shrugs.) Kirby (whispering): ...What is this place? MJ (whispering): Maybe this is where the staff used to work. The Rogue students must be using it. *gasps* Look! (points to a piece of paper with a red wax seal with a gold ribbon on Anna's desk, which is the deed to the school) She's got the deed to the school! Kirby: How do you know this stuff?? MJ: I've got a lot of free time. (We hear four horn notes as Anna starts to notice MJ and Kirby watching her. Anna looks up behind her and notices them.) Anna: OH GOD! (She starts running away from her cubicle, taking the deed with her. "Police Car" by Sam Spence starts playing as MJ and Kirby jump down from the ceiling and run after her. When that happens, the camera shows just MJ jumping down and running towards the camera as it moves backwards.) MJ: Come back here, and give me that deed, you thief!! (The camera does a tracking shot of Anna running away from MJ and Kirby through the office building-like area. We then cut to them running out of the area, and then we see MJ stopping in front of a wall to look around, thinking she has lost Anna. Anna them comes out from behind the wall and taunts MJ with the deed. She then runs off, and MJ takes off after her, followed by Kirby. The camera cuts to a small room with fiery pit and bridge which MJ and Kirby run after Anna across. We then cut to a scene similar to the one before the previous scene, but this time Anna just comes out hiding the deed behind her back. We then cut to MJ looking at her with disapproval, and then she breaks the glass of a box similar to one of a fire hydrant marked "EMERGENCY MSP" holding a yellow gun with a blue front and purple handle, which MJ takes out of after breaking the glass. She then readies it to shoot the deed out of Anna's hands.) MJ: Hasta la vista, chump! (She fires the MSP, and blue lasers come out of it, missing Anna, however. They bounce off the walls, towards Anna, who runs away from them. MJ and Kirby run after her again. Anna runs into a different room, which lasers similar to the ones of the MSP come out of the walls trying to zap her. Anna runs past all of them, and MJ and Kirby follow after her. Anna is then shown jumping onto a stairwell and then running up it, and MJ and Kirby still follow after her. Anna comes to a wall and stops in front of it, and begins to notice MJ and Kirby, who are behind her. She turns around and finds herself cornered.) Anna (deep voice): YOU! (We then see an overhead shot of the scene, and then the camera shows Anna pulling a small box out of her pocket marked "MY SECRET WEAPON". She hits the box, and multiple clones of her fly out of it towards MJ and Kirby. The two run away from the clones down the stairs, later tripping off of them and hitting the floor. The music ends. The clones fade away, and MJ and Kirby see Mr. Gaugh in front of them, who may be observing what used to be his school.) Mr. Gaugh: ...Her highness is having a clone war in her classmate's old school, huh? ...Well, catch you later! (walks away) Kirby: Mr. Gaugh, wait-- MJ: (grabs Kirby before he can run after Mr. Gaugh) No. How about we take care of this? After all, I'm the one who's been focused on it the most. Kirby: That's great of you, MJ. ...But how will we know what they're planning? MJ: ..I have no idea. I think we should get the others to meet us at PuffRuff School. Let's go. Part 12: Highway Escape (We see MJ putting a coin into one of the school payphones, and then she dials Mr. Randis' phone number. We then go into a splitscreen showing MJ on the left side and Mr. Randis in his car on the right side. The classic Nokia ringtone is heard when his phone rings. He picks it up. Mr. Randis: Yes? More coming soon! Trivia *"Police Car" by Sam Spence plays when MJ and Kirby are chasing Anna through the Rogue base. *''The PuffRuffRogue Tribune's name is a parody of various newspaper names, such as ''The Salt Lake Tribune. *The scene where the Laser Operator tries to zap MJ and Kirby but keeps missing parodies a scene from ''Back to the Future Part III''. *MJ parodies the line "Hasta la vista!" from The Terminator when she tries to shoot the deed out of Anna's hands during "Infiltrating the Rogue Base". Category:Transcripts